Among electronic apparatuses, there is one type of electronic apparatus that includes, for example, a first case and a second case assembled to each other, and a connection cable coupling a first component provided in the first case and a second component provided in the second case. Related documents include Japanese Laid-open Patent Publications No. 8-6672 and No. 2005-5320.
In a method of manufacturing this type of electronic apparatus, in general, the first component provided in the first case and the second component provided in the second case are coupled by the connection cable in a state where the first case and the second case are opened. Thereafter, the first case and the second case are assembled to each other.
In the above-described method of manufacturing the electronic apparatus, the connection cable may be provided with an extra length, in consideration of workability of coupling the connection cable. However, when the connection cable is provided with an extra length, the connection cable may be pinched between the first case and the second case at the time of assembling the first case and the second case.